Laura, Cata y sus locuras
by lasayo
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si dos fangirls loquitas por Zoro se encontrasen en el mundo de One Piece y acosaran al peliverde? Esta es nuestra versión de lo que pasaría, y todo a partir de una foto. Más aclaraciones, en el interior!
1. Chapter 1

Bueeenas! Aqui estoy otra vez, pero esta vez os publico una historia que ha sido creada en comentarios de Facebook sin preparación previa, con la autora Catakira XD Ya veréis que estamos muu locas!

Aclaraciónes:

-El texto entre asteriscos * son las acciones que realizan los personajes.

-Letra en **negrita:** Laura. Letra en _cursiva_: Cata. Tambien se puede diferenciar por parrafos.

-Todo empezó con una imagen sexy de Zoro en el Club de Fans de ZoroxRobin. Seh, somos muy salidas XDD

-Hay algo de gore, no demasiado. Simplemente sangre, y mención de cosas gore, pero nunca llegan a ser realizadas. Si no te gusta el género, no leas ^^

One-shot: Laura, Cata y sus locuras.

***Hemorragia nasal manchando toda la pantalla del ordenador* Oh... Esto es demasiado para mi... Cata, vamos a por él...? *Zoro se gira y mira hacia Laura. Se está asustando. Intenta empezar a correr pero en cuanto menos se lo espera ya lo tiene cojido del cuello con los brazos, y la cintura con las piernas. A Zoro le da un tic en el ojo izquierdo* Zoro... *Su voz parecía suave y peligrosa a la vez* Hay que esperar a Cata-chan, si? *Sonríe inocentemente***

_*De repente, Laura y Zoro sienten un impacto, y en la espalda del peliverde aparece Cata colgada de la misma forma que Laura, asomando la cabeza por el hombro de Zoro, sonríe* Holaa!_

***Sonriendo* Buenas! Te estabamos esperando, sabes? *Zoro gira la cabeza de una a otra, acojonado***

_*Ambas sonrien de nuevo y comienzan a besarle el cuello, una a cada lado. Zoro empieza a desesperarse*_

***Laura le despoja de sus katanas, y debido a esto, Zoro se pone mas nervioso todavia* Siempre he querido tener tus katanas en las manos... *Desenvaina a Wado Ichimonji y mira su hoja de cerca, mientras Zoro se asusta por el bienestar de la katana. Laura pasa el dedo por el filo, y mira a Cata* No es genial...? Me encanta... *Zoro se acojona por la mirada psicópata de Laura con la katana en la mano***

_¡Déjame una! *Se lanza sobre Laura arrebatándole la Sandai Kitetsu* Una katana maldita, ¡cómo mola! *Desenvaina la katana y pasa el dedo sobre el filo, cortándoselo y haciéndose un profundo corte, observando atentamente como la sangre se resbala por la hoja de la katana* Me encantan las armas afiladas... *Susurra mientras las pupilas de sus ojos chispean* _

***Laura se acerca a Cata-chan y lame la hoja llena de sangre, deleitándose con su sabor* Mm... Dulce... *Mientras, Zoro piensa "Y yo decia que Robin era sádica...".***

_*La morena acerca la hoja de la katana a su rostro y la observa con atención, observando a Laura de cerca también.* Me pregunto como sería hacerle más cicatrices en el pecho... los brazos... las piernas... *Pasa su mirada de las katanas a Zoro*_

***La mira con desaprobación* Prefiero ver su otra 'katana', me entiendes?**

_Hmm... Si, te entiendo, pero sigue gustándome la idea de hacerle mas cicatrices *Sonrie al ver el rostro de Zoro, una mezcla de desesperación y deseo de que apareciese Robin para sacarlo de aquí* No pongas esa carita, tienes que tener en cuenta que nuestras otras yo se están ocupando de otro tu en una publicación diferente, Robin tardará en llegar... *Cata sonrie ante la mueca de Zoro* _(N/A: En facebook, estabamos haciendo dos historias a la vez, por eso Cata dice lo anterior.)

**En eso tienes razón... *Le despoja de su chaqueta, dejando al aire sus brazos. Luego le quita el hamaraki.* Cata, tenemos que inventar algo que hacer, piensa!**

_¿Que te parece abrirle el pecho en canal y morderle el corazón latiente? *La cara de Zoro, y Laura, eran un poema, Cata se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho y agita la cabeza* ¡Perdón! Se me ha escapado..._

**Em... Mejor algo mas al sur... *se rie pervertida***

_*Cata se acerca a Zoro y, cuando este va a detenerla agarrándola de los brazos, la morena le inmobiliza colocándoselas a un lado y mandándole una mirada a Laura, que acude a ayudarla y le sujeta uno de los brazos.* Tranquilo, Zoro, no te voy a hacer daño... demasiado. *Sonrie de forma maquiavélica y se lanza sobre el cuello del kenshi, mordiendo con fuerza y succionando hasta dejarle un buen moratón, sus uñas arañan con fuerza su pecho desnudo hasta llegar a marcarle la piel con cinco líneas de color rojo sangre* Vamos, Laura, únete... *Susurra a voz amenazante de Cata entre mordisco y mordisco*_

***Laura se vuelve a acercar a Zoro, y se pone delante de su torso, y lame las cinco heridas de Zoro. Ronronea* Me encanta... *Entonces le ataca a sus labios. Le besa intensamente y le muerde el labio inferior, logrando que un hilo de sangre descendiera por la comisura de los labios***

_*Cata gira el rostro con una mueca de desagrado y aparta a Laura de un empujón mientras un peligroso gruñido sale de su graganta. Se lanza entonces contra los labios de Zoro e introduce su lengua al encontrarse con la boca abierta, por la sorpresa, del kenshi. Tras darle un mordisco en el labio inferior, deslizando sus dientes por él al apartarse, regresa a su cuello, dando ligeros mordiscos hasta encontrar la yugular y succionar con fuerza*_

***Laura mira con desaprobación a Cata y vuelve al ataque. Aparta empujando a Cata y la sangre que se ha deslizado de los labios y de los mordiscos de Cata por su cuello, la lame. Siguiendo su mandíbula muerde su lóbulo derecho, mientras que con una mano araña sus abdominales y con la otra aprieta su entrepierna, logrando que Zoro emita un gemido gutural***

_*Cata observa con una sonrisa la mirada desesperada de Zoro y se acerca a su otro lóbulo, mordiéndole con fuerza y sintiendo el escalofrío que recorre el cuerpo del kenshi. Va bajando sus manos por su pecho hasta alcanzar el elástico de su pantalón y cuela una mano dentro, ahogando la exclamación de sorpresa de Zoro con un beso, mientras con la otra mano recorre sus abdominales, marcándolos con las uñas.*_

***Laura se acerca por detras de Zoro, y le lame una oreja, mientras le clava las uñas en su espalda y con la otra mano le aprieta su trasero. Le susurra al oido* Mmm... Firme pero tierno a la vez... *Zoro se estremece***

_*Cata va bajado por su pecho, dejando marcas de dientes de camino. Mientras, bajo su pantalón, se observa el movimiento que hace su mano. Cata levanta la vista y ve los ojos de Zoro, por un momento ve un extraño brillo en ellos justo antes de sentir como un relámpago de cosquillas le atraviesa el costado y cae al suelo sujetándose la cintura, sus pupilas vuelven a ser normales* Waaaa! Cosquillas noooo! Nooo! *Dice mientras no deja de frotarse el costado de la tripa, donde Zoro la ha pellizcado* Cabróoon, conoce mi punto débil! Maloooo! *Hincha las mejillas mientras otro escalofrío le recorre la espalda al sentir las réplicas del pellizco*_

***Laura aprovecha esto y besa a Zoro, que se ha despistado. Ambos disfrutan del beso, y cuando se separan, un hilo de saliva caliente une sus labios. En los labios de Zoro, sangre, y en los de Laura, también. Zoro le ha mordido. Zoro levanta su mano, y la hunde en su cabello castaño, masajeando con sus dedos. Laura se relaja y hunde su cara en el maltrecho cuello de Zoro. Ronronea* Zoro... *Mientras, Cata se descojona en el suelo gracias a los cosquillas de Zoro.***

_*Cata se da cuenta de lo que ha sucedido entre sus dos amigos y decide cortarles el rollo, coje aire y grita:* Oi! Zoro! Que esa no es Robin! *Zoro abre los ojos y ve a la chica pegada a su cuerpo. Cuando le vuelve la razón, se aparta de Laura y sale corriendo mientras recoge su abrigo y su haramaki del suelo. Mientras, en el suelo, Cata se descojona del todo al estar sufriendo las cosquillas de dos manos fleur*_

***Laura corre tras Zoro y murmura* Zoro... *Zoro le escucha y se gira. Ve a Laura con los ojos un poco humedecidos y con mirada suplicante. Se acerca a ella. Vuelve a hundir su mano en su pelo, le acerca a su rostro y la besa delicadamente. Laura disfruta al máximo. Se separan y se lanzan una mirada de cariño* Siento... *Acaricia las heridas de Zoro en el cuello* ...todo lo que te hemos hecho... *Se acerca a las heridas y las besa con infinito cariño* Y... *Saca la cara del cuello* ...gracias... *le mira a los ojos mientras Zoro se siente abrumado por todo esto* ...por esto ultimo. Arigato *Sonrie dulcemente. Zoro ya no ve a la chica psicopervertida de antes. Ve a una chica normal, con unos profundos ojos marrones, casi negros. Laura se hacerca a la mejilla de Zoro y la besa suavemente. Se aleja de él, hacia la habitación, mientras Zoro sigue mirando hacia la chica. Zoro despierta y se da la vuelta con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. En la habitacion, Cata se revuelca en el suelo mientras dos brazos fleur le hacen cosquillas, y Robin sentada en la cama, y riendo discretamente***

_*Vomita arcoiris y grita* PEDAZO DE ÑOÑAAAAA! *Sigue vomitando arcoiris* Y tu deberías estar proponiendole un trío! *Cuando deja de vomitar arcoiris Robin vuelve a hacerle cosquillas* SOCOOORROOO! *Se parte el culo y se desmaya*_

***Laura vuelve feliz a la habitación y ve un montón de arcoiris por ahí desperdigados* Uh...? Robin-san...? Cata...? *Robin deja de reir y se dirige a Laura* -Oh, Laura-san, todo bien con Kenshi-san? *Laura se sonroja* Emm... Si... *se rie de una forma extraña* jiejiejiej... *Se acerca a Cata, y le pega una patada en las costillas para que deje de reir. A la misma vez los brazos fleur desaparecen. Dice* Tu! Deja de reirte! Y vamos a ver One Piece. *En cuanto termina de decir esto, Robin desaparece en una lluvia de petalos de sakura.* Pero que...? Oh... Ya veo... Bueno, vamos a ver One piece!**

_¡One Piece! *Fin!*_

**FIN**

XDDD Ya sé... pensaréis que somos unas locas. Y ademas con un final un tanto precipitado XD Cata es una psicopervert y yo una ñoñapervert. Pero nos ha salido una historia un tanto... ¿Especial? XD Como a Cata le daba flojera transcribirlo, lo he hecho yo. Eres una FLOOOJA! Bueno, espero que con nuestra historia os hayamos logrado sacar unas sonrisas como minimo :) Y que nos dejéis un rewiev, tambien! ;) Cata! Si tu lo lees, deja un rewiev tambien, mi psicopervertida *3*

Nos leemos!

Lasayo! (Si, mi nombre es Laura :3)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Laura, Cata y sus locuras**_

Había pasado una semana desde su caída, nunca mejor dicho, en el universo de One Piece. Las dos chicas habían aterrizado, de alguna forma, sobre el Thousand Sunny cuando este se encontraba navegando por los mares. ¿Su primera visión en ese universo? Encontrarse a Zoro delante de ellas, entrenando, como si no las hubiera visto.

Se quedaron observando durante unos instantes el torso desnudo del kengou, perlado por las gotas de sudor, que hacían que su pecho brillase bajo la luz del sol. Sus músculos se tensaban con cada movimiento, blandiendo esa enorme pesa de dos o tres toneladas. Solo iba cubierto por su fino pantalón de deporte, dándoles una vista impresionante.

¿Tan obvio parece lo que sucedió? Puesto que salieron volando hasta estrellarse contra la puerta de la cocina debido a la, tremenda, hemorragia nasal que les había dado a ambas. Si, muy obvio.

Tras una rápida revisión de Chopper, con lo cual descubrió que, por mucha sangre que podían perder estas chicas, la regeneraban en menos de cinco segundos, todos se reunieron en la cocina para comentar lo que acababa de pasar. Con esto, decidieron que ambas chicas se quedaran en la tripulación hasta encontrar la forma de volver a su hogar.

-Fufufu…- Rió Robin al oír una de las anécdotas que le explicaba Cata, una joven de poca altura, pelo castaño y ojos verdes que llevaba unas gafas de montura negra. -Aparentemente, vuestra vida fuera de este mundo es bastante interesante. Pero, tengo una pequeña cuestión.

-Dispara.- La incitó Laura mientras le frotaba la espalda a Nami. Sí, estaban en el baño. Y sí, Cata llevaba dos tapones en la nariz.

-¿Cómo es que nos conocéis?

Cata casi se ahoga al oír eso, pues se encontraba dandose un bañito, lease chapotear y hacer la subnormal, en la gigantesca bañera.

-Etto… Pues…- La ojiverde miraba con desesperación a Laura, una chica de estatura media, con el cabello de algunos tonos castaños más claros que Cata y el flequillo teñido de un curioso color fúcsia, de ojos chocolate. -¿¡Q-Quién no conoce a la kaizoku-dan más famos del Shin Sekai!?- Exclamó la muchacha, sonriendo de forma algo estúpida.

Robin asintió lentamente, rumiando las palabras y reacción de su nueva tomodachi. Cata la observó atentamente hasta que la morena sonrió, causando un escalofrío por su espalda.

Conocía esa sonrisa, pero no por haberla visto. La había leído millones de veces. Esa misma sonrisa que indicaba que lo iba a pasar mal, muy, muy mal, en un futuro cercano. Esa sonrisa maliciosa.

Tras el baño, las cosas pasaron como lo habían hecho en los últimos días; Cata y Laura se sentaban fuera, en cubierta, y observaban como sus nuevos nakama correteaban por ahí. De vez en cuando se unían a sus juegos, aunque solía acabar con las dos chicas tratando de atrapar a Chopper para matarlo a abrazos, (Nadie se puede acostumbrar nunca a esa cosita peluda) y este último escondiéndose en el regazo de Robin.

¿El lado malo de eso? Que Cata no se paraba y se lanzaba sobre ambos, siendo detenida, si no por Laura, sí por unos cuantos brazos _fleur_. Eso sí, un par de veces ninguna de las dos llegaba a tiempo, o Robin no se daba cuenta, y terminaba aplastándolos. Y luego teniendo una, tremenda, hemorragia nasal por acabar con la cabeza entre los pechos de la ojiazul.

Si es que ya empezaba a hacerle competencia a Sanji.

Tras intentar comerse a Robin por quinta vez y no conseguirlo, Cata y Laura se fueron a la biblioteca para tratar de avanzar con algunas historias que tenían a medias.

¿Cómo? Simple. Las chicas habían tenido la inmensa suerte de que el portatil de la ojiverde cayese con ellas, por lo que se dedicaban a escribir algunos fanfics cuando no tenían nada más que hacer.

-¿Cómo vas con el lemmon?- Inquirió Laura, asomándose sobre el hombro de su tomodachi.

-Casi terminado, me falta darle el toque final.- Estirándose, la castaña se giró para encarar a su amiga. -Aunque me parece un poco ridículo estar escribiendo estas cosas cuando no podemos colgarlas en FanFiction…

-Supongo que tendrás que esperar a que volvamos. Si las subes todas de golpe, a las del club les va a dar un ataque.- Ambas chicas rieron. -La pega es que no creo que se crean que nos hemos caído en este mundo…- Laura frunció el ceño. -Solo espero que no estemos soñando.

-Al llegar ya nos pellizcamos unas siete veces y dolía, no creo que sea un sueño.

En ese instante, los tranquilos pasos de alguien que se dirigía a la biblioteca les llamó la atención.

-Laura-san, Cata-san, ya está la cena.- Antes de que Robin pudiera acabar la frase, ambas ya habían salido disparadas escaleras abajo a por su meshi. Sí, también empezaban a hacerle competencia a Luffy. -Fufufu…

Aún riendo, se acercó al escritorio donde se ubicaba el pequeño ordenador y recogió un libro que se encontraba a su costado, dejándolo en su lugar, la estantería, con ayuda de algunos brazos _fleur_.

Entonces, tal vez por casualidad, el guardapáginas del libro se deslizó entre sus hojas para caer sobre el teclado del ordenador. Robin se sorprendió ligeramente al ver como la negra pantalla cobraba vida y color, dejando a la vista un texto, bastante largo.

Sintiendo esa innata curiosidad que siempre había tenido cosquillear en su interior, Robin se sentó en la silla en la que había estado sentada antes Cata y pasó la vista por las letras que se dejaban ver. Frunció el ceño.

Imitando las acciones que había visto hacer a la ojiverde, la arqueóloga subió hasta el comienzo de la pequeña historia y comenzó a leer.

-Fan… ¿Qué?- Trató de repetir el pequeño Chopper mientras atendía con curiosidad a lo que le contaba una de sus nuevas nakama.

-FanFic.- Dijo Cata. -Es un historia alternativa, basada en un anime, una película o un libro.- Explicó tras tragar el pedazo de carne que se había llevado a la boca. -En nuestro mundo hay una anime muy famoso. A Laura y a mi nos encanta. ¡Tiene gracia! Se llama O…

-¡Death Note!- Exclamó la del flequillo rosa, tapándole la boca a su tomodachi. Su voz sonaba casi desesperada. -Se llama Death Note, es un anime muy famoso que tiene muchos fanfics.- Finalizó mientras le pellizcaba con fuerza la pierna a la castaña por debajo de la mesa.

_-¿¡Qué es esto!?- _Pensaba, o más bien gritaba internamente Robin mientras sus ojos se paseaban sobre cada letra de la historia que estaba leyendo. _-¿¡Quién ha escrito esto!?- _Recordó donde se encontraba cada una de sus nakama cuando entró a avisarles para la comida. _-¿Cata ha escrito esto? Pero… ¿Yo y Zoro? Bueno, hay que tener en cuenta que la forma de describirlo.. ¡No! Kenshi-san es mi nakama. Un nakama muy sexy y guapo, pero un nakama._- Agitó la cabeza. _-No te dejes llevar por las palabras escritas de un texto, Robin. Es decir, ¡esto nunca pasará! O al menos no creo que pase… ¿¡Por qué me hago ilusiones!?_

El sonido de la puerta de la biblioteca abriéndose le llamó la atención. Girándose de golpe, cerró el portatil con la esperanza de que nadie pudiera volver a leer eso jamás.

-¿La biblioteca?- Se dijo para si mismo Zoro antes de ver a Robin sentada sobre el escritorio. -_¿Eso es un sonrojo?_- Pensó.

-¿Aún te pierdes en el barco, Kenshi-san?- Dijo la morena sonriente, tratando de calmar el rápido latir de su corazón y el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas.

No parecía estar saliéndole muy bien, pues se le aceleró de golpe al ver como su nakama caminaba hacia ella. ¿Por qué esas letras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza?

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Robin frunció el ceño ante la pregunta del peliverde.

-Sí, perfectamente. ¿Porqué, Kenshi-san?

-Estás roja.- Dijo, poniendo su mano sobre la frente de la arqueóloga. Algo que logró aumentar aún más, si es posible, el ritmo de su corazón y que su rostro se sonrojase algo más. ¿¡Por qué se le venían a la cabeza esas imágenes junto al kengou, JUSTO EN ESOS MOMENTOS!? -Estás ardiendo, voy a llamar a Chopper.

Tal vez Zoro tuviese una fuerza de mónstruo, tal vez fuera capaz incluso de levantar el mismísimo Sunny con todos los Mugiwara dentro. Pero solo fue necesario el firme pero suave agarre de una mano sobre la suya para detenerle en su avance hacia la puerta de la habitación. Al girarse, se encontró con los ojos celestes de Robin. Cerca.

Muy cerca.

-¿Y qué es eso de los lemmon?- Inquirió la voz de Usopp mientras se tragaba un trozo de pescado. La mirada que le lanzaron Laura y Cata, como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, llegó incluso a amedrentarle ligeramente. -Ayer os oí hablar de no sé qué lemmon.- Explicó.

-Los lemmons son historias clasificadas para adultos.- Dijo la ojiverde cómo si nada. Ahora los que sí habían comenzado a sentir curiosidad por el tema de conversación fueron Sanji y Brook. (Y Nami, secretamente, pero nunca lo confesaría.) -Yo misma escribo algunos.- ¿Tenía que sonreír inocentemente al decirlo.

-¿Crees que podríamos tener la oportunidad de leer alguno, Cata-chan?- Sanji parecía demasiado ilusionado ante esa idea.

-¡NI DE COÑA!- Exclamaron tanto Cata como Laura echando hacia atrás a Sanji y a Brook.

Robin sintió como era empujada contra el escritorio y, con ayuda de dos brazos _fleur_ apartó rápidamente el ordenador de ahí, recordando lo mucho que lo cuidaba Cata.

Los labios del peliverde, despidiéndose con un último e intenso beso, fueron bajando por el cuello de la arqueóloga mientras su lengua saboreaba su salada piel y sus manos acariciaban su espalda, su piel, por debajo de la fina blusa.

La morena ahogó un grito al sentir como dicha blusa era abierta, y como los botones que habían sido abrochados saltaban para caer en el suelo con un sonido sordo. Dejando a Robin expuesta, sonrojada y jadeante ante la incendiaria mirada de Zoro.

-Que bien me ha sentado la comida…- Dijo Cata casi en un suspiro, justo antes de soltar un ercuto.

-¡Cerda!- Le recriminó Laura.

-Y con orgullo.- Ambas rieron. -Creo que voy a acabar el lemmon que me he dejado a medias. ¿Me haces compañía?

-Solo si después me dejas continuar con mi fanfic.- Era una condición justa.

-Claro, no hay problema.

Y así, ambas chicas se encaminaron hacia la biblioteca a paso lento.

Unos brazos _fleur _se encargaron de quitarle la fina camiseta a Zoro, dejando expuesto su torso, mientras Robin no podía evitar el gemir por las acciones de su nakama sobre sus pechos y, más en concreto, sobre sus pezones.

Sus manos acariciaron cada pulgada del pecho del kengou y dejaron marcas de uñas en su espalda al sentir el ligero mordisco sobre su pezón. Una de ellas, la derecha, se deslizó hacia abajo, disfrutando de sus bacheados abdominales, hasta encontrar el elástico del pantalón y superarlo, encontrándose con la cuarta katana de Zoro desenvainada y lista para _atacar_.

Robin gimió con fuerza al sentir como la mano de Zoro, devolviéndole el ataque, se internaba en sus pequeños shorts vaqueros y comenzaba a acariciarla con demasiada lentitud, para su gusto.

-Oi, ahora que lo pienso.- Cata se giró para ver a su tomodachi pensativa. -¿Dónde estaba Robin y Zoro durante la comida?- Divagó Laura.

-Quién sabe.- La mano de Cata se posó sobre el pomo de la puerta. -Con un poco de suerte podrán darme ideas para más lem…- Pero no pudo acabar la frase pues una hemorragia nasal la lanzó disparada contra la pared de detrás, que a punto estubo de atravesar.

Laura subió corriendo para ver qué había provocado esa reacción por parte de su amiga, aunque ya creía saber cuál era.

Abrió los ojos de forma cómica al encontrarse semejante escena.

Zoro y Robin, ambos con el torso desnudo, presionándose el uno contra el otro. Una de las manos del kenshi acariciando uno de los pechos de la morena mientras la otra se movía lentamente en el interior de sus pequeños vaqueros. Ambas manos de Robin dentro de los finos pantalones del peliverde mientras se movían rápidamente y con energía.

Todo esto mientras compartían apasionados besos capacer se quitarles el aliento.

Sin detener ninguno de los movimientos egercidos entre ambos, un par de brazos _fleur_ le devolvieron el ordenador a Laura para después cerrar la puerta de golpe. La chica, agarrando a Cata de un brazo, bajó las escaleras rápidamente, forcejeando con la ojiverde.

-¡Pero suéltame, que me quiero unir!

**¡Tatatachan tachaaan! He aquí el primer fic de la serie de One shots que voy a publicar en la, ya previamente publicada, historia de Laura. "Laura, Cata y sus locuras". **

**Supongo que ya os habréis dado cuenta de que no soy Laura/Lasayo. Nope, soy Cata, síp, la mismísima Catakira. Laura y yo hablamos sobre la historia que he comenzado a escribir y decidimos hacerlo en su, como ya he dicho antes, previamente publicado fic. **

**La historia es simple; Yo y Laura caemos en el mundo de One Piece y gracias a ello suceden unas cuantas cosas. Subiré unos cuantos fics que podrían considerarse tanto One Shots como un fanfic seguido, ya que todas tienen que ver con la anterior y viceversa. **

**Bueno, acabo ya este tostón y me despido hasta la próxima. ¡Pasaos por mi cuenta que tendré el capi de "The Next Morning" en breve!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
